Keeping His Promise
by miminator
Summary: From Harry's birth to the Potters' death. 'Sequel' to TBYA, but can be read without reading prequel. Look inside.


**Full summary: **Sequel to "To Be Young Again." Takes place in Godric's Hollow, where Lily and James live. This is an account of Lily Potter's life after her marriage to James and the birth of Harry until her death. It is all written from Lily's point of view. The title refers to Lily's reference of James' promise to give her everything she wanted and make her happy. This is going to be one chapter long. One could read it without having read "To Be Young Again", understanding that Caitlin is married to Sirius Black.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognize as JK Rowling's work. All Harry Potter related characters, places, spells and anything magical from the original Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I own Caitlin Black, Jane, and a few incidents/occurrences that happen that are not revealed in the original Harry Potter books.

**Keeping His Promise**

_July_

I'm a mother now. I'm married and now I'm a mother. My little Harry was born today, and he looks exactly like James… but he has my eyes. I've never seen a better-looking little boy.

I was in labor for 26 hours. Sirius and Caitlin were named his godparents. My little Harry… my God, I'm a mother. I still can't grasp that yet. I'm a mother, and James is a father. Now I have two most important men in my life. I just can't express in words the feeling of being someone's mother, being responsible for another life. I just turned nineteen and James and I have a family.

It's all I could ever wish for.

* * *

_August_

Harry's a month old now. We had a little party at our house today. Remus, Arabella, Sirius, Caitlin, Jane, Mum, Dad, James' parents and a few friends from work came over to celebrate. He's just so adorable—such a beautiful bouncing baby boy. _My_ baby boy.

Caitlin and Sirius look so good together—they're both dark-haired, good-looking people. And so happy. I talked to Caitlin and she sounds so happy. She told me they're planning on going on vacation to New Zealand sometime. I never imagined life could be so perfect.

* * *

_September_

I just got a call from Mum and Dad. They told me Petunia just had a child, too! His name is Dudley. According to Mum, Dudley's a chubby, healthy boy who takes a lot after his father. They just had a party at her house… wonder why we weren't invited. I've called her many times but she hasn't returned any of my calls. Maybe I'll set up a meeting… after all, we're two sisters who are now two mothers. I think we should get in touch soon.

* * *

_October_

I haven't been this joyous since… well, since Harry was born. I was trying to get some socks on Harry this morning to go for a walk, and he wouldn't cooperate at all. He kept kicking his legs everywhere and I kept trying to get the socks on him. Then all of a sudden he screamed and stared at the socks, and they shrunk! I'm keeping my fingers crossed that he'll go to Hogwarts when he's eleven, like we did. This is one of the happiest days of my life.

* * *

_November_

I got another call from Mum and Dad this morning. They told me they're moving to America! They're both retired now and since Petunia and I are out of the house, they've decided to retire to America and live there. Mum said to visit often with Harry.

I'll miss them a lot, but at least I know they'll be happy. They've always wanted to travel but never could with me at Hogwarts and all. I told them to have a great time… they'll be so happy now, and I'm so happy for them.

* * *

_December_

Harry's first Christmas. My, he's grown in the last five months. He's such a big boy now; always smiling too. James and I are taking as many pictures as we can of him, so that when he's older we might put together a scrapbook or something of our little Harry Potter's life. I never thought this little boy could bring me so much joy.

This Christmas, Harry got a lot of stuffed animals from Remus, Arabella, Mum and Dad, and Jane. Sirius and Caitlin bought him a swing! He loves it; demanded to go in it as soon as we unwrapped it.

I received jewelry, perfume, and a lovely sweater and scarf. James got a tie, some new robes and a few other things. The entire gang is in the living room of our small house, just like old times with the addition of Harry. I'm bringing the butterbeer out, and it's snowing outside. We look perfect—like something that would go on a card. I never want this to end.

* * *

_January_

Oh, Merlin. It's all over the news. Lord Voldemort is rising to power, killing Muggles and Muggle-borns and anyone who stands in his way. He's acquired a band of followers—people who were too scared to stand up to him, too afraid to die.

I Floo'd to Dumbledore's fireplace, and he said to come over. Once James came home, he and I immediately Floo'd over there. Dumbledore told us that yes, he was on the loose but not to worry. He said he would intensify security around our area, make sure wizards are watching us and making sure we're safe. Dumbledore said he'd keep in touch regularly and that if there are any problems to let him know.

I have to admit that I'm afraid. Of course I'm afraid; why shouldn't I be? I know Voldemort is going to come after James and me, but I don't want him to come after my baby. I'm going to protect that boy at all costs.

* * *

_February_

Ah, the month of Valentine's Day. I really love it, being a silly romantic at heart. Caitlin and Sirius' anniversary. Caitlin said they really are going to New Zealand after all, for their anniversary!

I really can't wait to get back to work. Don't get me wrong; I love Harry. I love him to pieces. I could spend every moment of every day with him. I just miss being an Auror. Business is back up a lot with the whole Voldemort thing going on currently, and I'm eager to get back to working.

James and I are spending our Valentine's Day with Harry. We're staying home all day, not answering the door or the phone, just the three of us all day, spending time together.

* * *

_March_

Oh, my God. I suppose now I know what my mother sometimes feels. At least a glimpse of it. I was feeding Harry today, and as usual he stubbornly refused to eat. We were sitting in the kitchen and there was a picture of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter as graduates on the wall behind us. Harry, after refusing many times, all of a sudden pointed to the wall and said something. I can only assume he was pointing at the photograph, because there was nothing else on the wall. I said something like, "Harry, will you say that again for Mommy?" (I never wanted to be one of those moms!), and he repeated it. I'm sure of it now: he shouted "doggie." I'm so proud! I don't know how he made the connection; maybe James told him stories. He's very smart. I just know both James and Sirius will be so proud and honored when they learn Harry's first word was "doggie."

* * *

_April_

April showers may bring May flowers, but what happened today won't yield something good; I know it. James and I were out taking a walk—without Harry, for once; Sirius was with him—and all of a sudden, hands grabbed me and pulled me into an alley. I was so surprised and it all happened so quickly that I didn't have time to be scared. Then I heard that laugh. _That's_ when I got frightened. Then I thought of James. "James?" I screamed frantically. "James!" All of a sudden he materialized beside me and I knew everything would be okay.

"James and Lily… _Potter_," the voice said, amused. "My, my. You escaped me once, but it will not happen again. _Crucio!_" All of a sudden James was on the ground, twisting in pain. "James!" I had screamed. I threw random hexes _his_ way, but I don't think any actually hit. I wasn't looking back. We ran so fast back home, all the while flinging hexes over our shoulders. We pushed over a small hooded man on our way out. When we were a small distance away, we Apparated, so Voldemort couldn't find where we Apparated to. I don't know if he can do that, but neither of us wanted to take any chances.

As soon as we were home, we ran all over the house shouting for Harry. We found him and Sirius in Harry's room, just fine. After Harry had gone to sleep, we explained everything that had happened to Sirius. We immediately Floo'd to Dumbledore. He performed the Fidelius Charm on us—a charm that will keep us hidden from Voldemort unless the Secret-Keeper, which is Sirius, reveals to him where we are. As long as the Fidelius Charm is in place, we should be fine, he says. I'm still very worried, but I feel a little safer now that we have magic protecting us.

* * *

_May_

Harry stood up on his own today! He grabbed the edge of the coffee table in the living room and pulled himself up! And then he took a step… and then another! After three, he fell down and giggled. I'm writing this down in the baby book right now and James took pictures.

I love that little boy so much.

* * *

_June_

James' and my anniversary was this month. We left Harry with Sirius and Caitlin. James took me to Hogsmeade. We went for dinner, then dancing, then we looked at the stars all night and slept under them, just as if we were teenagers again. James told me he actually asked Professor Dumbledore if we could rent out the Astronomy Tower, but it was being used by the fifth years for their O.W.L.s, among other things.

We stayed up until two AM, just talking and looking at the stars. It was complete heaven. The only thing that could have made it any better is if Harry was there. My two favorite men.

* * *

_July_

Harry's a year old now. My, how time flies. It's already been a year. We had a big party for him—invited everyone we knew. Sirius, Caitlin, Remus, Peter, Jane, Arabella, James' Mum and Dad, a large group of people from work, Frank and Alice Longbottom and their little one, Neville, Arthur and Molly Weasley and their truckload of kids—Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and little Ginny who's not out till next month—came. We even invited Professor Dumbledore, for all that he's done for our family, but he couldn't come. There was a lot of cake.

Harry got along well with little Ron Weasley, I must say. They took the little scraps of wrapping paper at the end of the party and were throwing them at each other and the other guests. Levitating them, actually. The paper, I mean. It was really adorable—I took pictures.

Harry got a lot of new clothes, a teddy bear, a fake wand to practice with until he's older, a lot of money put into a Gringotts vault from Grandma and Grandpa, blankets, some new coloring books… and a lot of cake. He just ate the icing, mostly. Right off the cake, too—before we had sliced it.

I used up so many rolls of film today. After developing them in the potion, I'm going to send a few to Dumbledore.

* * *

_August_

My. How can everything that was so right go so terribly wrong? We got a visit via fireplace today about James' parents. They were in a car accident. Usually the Potters _never_ use cars—they're "way above them"—but they were at some sort of party—or "social gathering" as they call it—for one of their Muggle acquaintances and the hosts asked them back to their house for tea. The freeway was a big traffic mess, and there was a drunk driver that hit them from the side. They died instantly.

Poor James. He didn't like his parents immensely, but he's devastated. He just sits there, staring at something—the wall, the ceiling, his plate. Even I can't cheer him up. I've tried. Harry can a little. It makes me a little jealous… I mean, I love James and I hate having him so distant.

The funeral is next week. I don't think James will ever have alcohol—even a butterbeer—ever again.

* * *

_September_

I told James off today about his being so withdrawn. Well, confronted him about it. He's been so silent lately about his parents' death. He's spent barely any time he's not at work with Harry and me. I told him I missed him, and that I know it hurts, but he has to move on. I made a big speech about how some things you can't control, and how it wasn't his fault, and how Harry and I are here and need him. It took me fifteen minutes to finally wind down, and when I was finally finished, he just got up and walked away.

I love him so much and it hurts so much for me to see him like this, but right now I am furious with him. Sometimes Harry wakes up in the middle of the night, crying. I go to his crib, but sometimes he wants his Daddy. James doesn't come, even if I tell him. He doesn't do anything anymore—wakes up, goes to work, comes home and goes to bed. I am so incredibly upset with him right now.

* * *

_October_

Harry's first real Halloween this year. We dressed him up as a pumpkin and took him around. Well, I took him around—James and I are still in a fight. I can't believe he's being so stubborn. I'm willing to let it go, but he still barely talks. I blew up at him. I told him he can't neglect his family, especially when Harry's just a baby. I told him I love him and need him. I told him that he needs to let this go.

Then he said, "Do you know what's going on with me, Lily? No, you don't know. My parents and I never had a great relationship. I mean, we got along fine, but as I got older, the Pureblood part of them kicked in and they started putting all kinds of pressure on me to date and marry a Pureblood. Well, I didn't, and at first they weren't very happy, but it all turned out okay. I didn't spend that much time with them, and now they're gone, and I won't get to ever."

"James, regret makes you bitter," I said. "Your parents aren't here anymore, but they loved you and they knew you loved them. But they're not here. Harry and I are. I don't like you like this. Where's the fun-loving James I knew? The one that loved his family more than anything, that knew how to party, that made me feel so good just by smiling at me. And you called us 'okay.' Is that what we are to you, James? Harry and I are just… _okay?_ I thought we were happy, James."

* * *

_November_

I kind of knew this might happen. I just didn't know it would be so soon, or so severe, and I didn't want it to. I didn't know my heart would be racing and yet I would be numb.

I can't believe I'm taking Harry and trying to escape my home… _halfheartedly_. I just can't completely leave James to fend for himself. He told me he would try to hold Voldemort off while I took Harry and ran. I'm so scared. Mad as I was with James, I couldn't live without him. I couldn't live knowing that the last big thing I said to him was in anger.

Oh, my god. Why, oh why didn't I tell him it's going to be okay? Why didn't I apologize? Why did we have to end in a fight? James did keep his promise. He made me happier than I could ever be without him. He gave me Harry, and him.

Oh, my god. He's coming this way. That must mean… NO! James! My James! My Harry! _NO!_

"Please take me. Leave Harry alone, please. He's just a baby. Take me in his place. Please leave my baby alone. Take me instead. Please."

He cackles. I scream.

**James' POV**

He can't take my family. He won't. I'm going to _kill_ that bastard for even coming near my family. He's not taking my Lily or my son.

Oh, how could I be so awful? I love her so much. I love them both. And that pained look on her face… I can't take it. She loves me so much, and I disappointed her. I failed. God, how could I fail Lily? My Lily. And Harry, how he needed me. I failed him, too.

If only I could tell her that I was sorry, that I didn't mean to hurt her, that I was being a fool. If only I could tell her I loved her, hold her again. If only I could hold my baby Harry in my arms once more. Now I'll never be able to show them how much I really love them.

If only.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew! The long ride is over, for those of you who are my old TBYA readers. For everyone: leave me a review, one telling me _everything_ I did wrong or could improve, writing-wise. I want all the criticism I can get. It makes me grow. Praise is good, too. Even if it's just to say how much this sucked, drop it—but tell me how to improve. TBYA readers, no more pestering for a sequel. This is it. Book closed. Besides, you know what happens from that night. 

Thank you so much! Everyone that read this or TBYA—thanks. Double-thanks for those of you that read both. Please check out my other stories (but not "The Fourth Unforgivable) and let me know what you think. Thanks for all of your constant support. Review, please!

So much love,

OutofAzkaban


End file.
